Sisters and Misters
by dasserk
Summary: As the youngest of the Alden sisters, Olivia was always forgotten. Ignored. Finally going to Hogwarts, she hopes to make new friends, and to be accepted. She finds much more than she ever imagined; great friends, even greater secrets, and the greatest enemies they'll ever face. Marauders Era! OCx?
1. Four Sisters

If I can finish this whole thing, this'll be an awesome story.

* * *

The day after their fourth daughter was born, he left. He left her alone with an infant, a toddler and twin five-year-old girls. He even told her why he left, even if it was the most unbelievable of reasons.

Roderick Alden was a Squib. He came from the Noble House of Elden, had been disinherited at seventeen, and didn't want anything to do with a power that he could never have. He married a Muggle girl named Maribel and loved her for all her Muggle ways. And then he vanished from Maribel's life once his fourth daughter was born with violet hair.

Most children began showing signs of magic at age seven, and not even the twins, Grace and Evelyn, had revealed any magical ability. But Metamorphmagi, though rare, were more common in the Elder House than any other pureblood line—and Metamorphmgi were born, not raised.

In one day, Roderick's conceived world fell, the foundation sabotaged by the faintest grains of magic that he passed on to his daughter, Olivia. There was no question about what he would do next. As much as he cared for Maribel, Evelyn, Grace and Annabel; there was no room for magic. He left.

* * *

Three years later, as if to spite Roderick Alden, the most curious of incidents began to transpire, and only when Evelyn or Grace were in the vicinity.

During the summer, after their eleventh birthday, Grace and Evelyn received two letters with purple seals that were as identical as they were.

Of course, Maribel knew that all of her daughters were witches at that point, and not just because the four of them were notorious for breaking all the rules she set. Yet, living in a Muggle household, a professor from this 'Hogwarts' visited the Alden house the following day, and escorted Evelyn, Grace and Maribel to Diagon Alley—Annabel and Olivia were watched by the Muggle family that lived next door.

* * *

Five years more, and it was Olivia Alden's turn to begin her schooling at Hogwarts. Even with three sisters there, she knew little about what was to come besides walking through the wall to get to the platform. Ever since she was able to sense it, Olivia felt alone.

She felt alone because Evelyn and Grace, no matter how civil they were, didn't talk to Olivia as much as they talked to Annabel. She felt alone because Annabel, who had more in common with Olivia, had her own group of friend in primary school even though the two of them bonded over the strange bouts of magic that alienated them from the Muggles.

She felt alone because Olivia was certain that her mother and three sisters blamed her for Roderick Alden's absence, however slight the notion was.

She passed through the solid brick wall on her own, trailed by her sisters and mother. Olivia couldn't help but feel excited, because even without her sisters, she was sure to meet witches and wizards her own age, who were just as clueless as she was.

As much as this was Olivia's day, her family seemed oblivious to her when she wandered on her own, exploring the platform to catch glimpses of the upper-classmen and hopefully, some interesting magic to go with it.

Lost in a sea of cloaks and wizards in disguise, Olivia squeezed her eyes shut until her hair turned curly—her sisters would never find her. Unfortunately, changing the color of her hair took much concentration for Olivia, and though her eyes were open now, she barreled over someone, tripped on them, and fell hard on the stone floor.

Losing her thought, her hair uncurled almost instinctively, but Olivia could only focus on her sore arm. She sat up quickly, but frowned at the ground in embarrassment and pain. "Ow… Oh, gosh—are you alright? I honestly—I didn't see you…" Olivia muttered courteously, slightly afraid of facing whomever she managed to take down with her.

She picked up her eyes just as they—he—spoke. "No, no, I'm fine. It's ok. Are you hurt?" It was a boy—her cheeks were only getting redder, though her rush of adrenaline had been short-lived—and he was already getting to his feet.

His hair was sandy and his eyes were hazel-y, yellowish and a little strange. But his figure was slight and his jaw line was rounded with youth. Olivia would hazard a guess that he was a first year too, and just as flustered as she was. He offered her a hand, and she took it hesitantly. She wasn't used to people doing that, really.

"I'm fine, thank you." Olivia said quietly. "I was just…" but there was no word she could think of to explain herself. She found herself sighing in amazement just looking around and…

"Taking it all in?" He offered softly, and when she looked back to him, Olivia saw a face that utterly empathized with what she felt. A relieved smile graced her lips.

"This is my first year." She admitted, but not as sheepishly as she thought.

The boy nodded in agreement. "Me too." Miraculously, he sounded shyer than Olivia.

The though made her smile a little wider. "I'm Olivia," she told him hopefully.

His yellowy eyes found her blue ones, and though he seemed honest, Olivia couldn't help but think he looked a little hesitant. "Remus," he introduced himself, with the smallest of smiles on his face.

Olivia had to leave him to find her family again, but hoped to find him again on the train. He was nice.

As soon as all their bags were onboard and the four sisters boarded, Olivia was forcefully lead to the end of the carriage, in the small space between two cars that was generally abandoned.

Her back pressed against the closed door, Olivia's sisters surrounded her, with Annabel directly in front of her. "Er… what're—"

"Dad was a pureblood wizard from America. Mum's a halfblood from Germany. Got it?" Annabel demanded. There was cold look in her blue eyes that Olivia had never seen before. Her own eyes slid to meet Evelyn's, and then Grace's. They looked just as grave, albeit less murderous. "Olivia, listen!" Annabel snapped.

Olivia wasn't too short, but Annabel had two years on her, making Olivia feel quite small. "Ye—yes! I—I get it." Olivia stammered out. Annabel leaned back, but the glare didn't stop.

"I've got a reputation to uphold, Olivia. I'm in _Slytherin_, remember? If you want us, if you want _me_ to survive them, then you'll tell anyone who asks that Dad was an American wizard and Mum's from Germany." Olivia's mouth felt dry. She's heard a bit about how the Slytherins were mostly pureblood compared to the other houses, and that they were more prejudiced, but she hadn't a clue how far it went.

Evelyn was in Ravenclaw and Grace was in Hufflepuff, but Olivia realized that all three of them would be targeted if people knew their dad was a Squib and their mum was a Muggle. "And everyone already believes this?" Olivia asked, feeling a little doubtful that she could keep telling such a huge lie.

Annabel cuffed her head, possibly a little harder than necessary. "Of course they do. They'll just believe it more when they know you're a _Metamorphmagus_." Annabel's nose scrunched up when she said that. Olivia couldn't fathom why. "Everyone knows that it's hereditary, and no one knows any purebloods in America, or halfbloods from Germany."

Biting her lip, Olivia nodded. "O—okay. I won't mess it up, promise." She edged away from them. Annabel let her pass.

* * *

To clarify:

Olivia is a first year  
Annabel is a third year  
Evelyn and Grace are fifth years

Evie's in Ravenclaw, Grace is a Puff, Anna's a Slytherin. I think you can figure out where Olivia's going, so no surprise there.

This actually started out as an OC in the Golden trio's time, but then I thought about the history and... BOOM! The Alden sisters.

Here are my questions:

Is Olivia gonna be able to keep a secret? (She's usually a very honest person.) Why do do you think Annabel was acting like that when she said 'metamorphmagus'? What do you think Evelyn and Grace are like? Which sister do you want to know more about?


	2. First Year Friends?

**Whoo! I'm excited for this story (probably more than any of you, but that's ok!)  
**

**I didn't put a disclaimer... I always forget that for the first chapter.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this! I only own my OCs, the Alden family. Everything else belongs to the wonderfully brilliant JKR!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

There were still quite a few students milling around the platform, making it easy for Olivia to find an empty compartment to wallow into, somehow wound tighter than a clock and floundering in utter confusion at the same time. She didn't notice the door sliding open until some cleared their throat.

"Er… hello?" said a tentative, high-pitched voice. Olivia looked up.

It was a girl, probably her age, with dark red hair and a few freckles across her face. "Hi, there." Olivia answered, mirroring the girl's apprehension.

"D'you mind if I sit with you?" She asked meekly. Olivia shook her head.

"Not at all, I'm—I'm not waiting for anyone." Olivia realized this just as she said it; the thought of none of her sisters keeping her company suddenly made her feel… miserable.

For some reason, the redhead looked a little sad too. She sat across from Olivia, closest to the window. Olivia could see her bright green eyes. "Neither am I."

It was silent for only a few seconds, before Olivia tried to speak.

"So, what's—"

"What is your—"

Olivia shut her mouth, blinking at the redhead. She smiled. Olivia smiled back. "I'm O—"

"My name's—"

The redhead stopped speaking, and looked at Olivia sheepishly. She nodded to indicate that Olivia should go first. A small grin was growing on Olivia's face.

"I'm Olivia." She told the redhead, amusedly.

"Lily!" the girl blurted out, relieved. "It's nice to meet you, Olivia."

Her small smile had grown to a full-blown grin. "Likewise, Lily. This is your first year too, right?" Lily nodded. "Do you know much about Hogwarts?" Olivia couldn't help but ask.

The train started to move, and the two of them watched a few students scramble onto it. There were dozens of bodiless hands waving out the windows. Neither Lily nor Olivia joined in, though.

"No, I don't know too much. I'm—I'm Muggleborn, you see…" Lily was cringing, and wouldn't meet Olivia's eyes. "But I met Severus before I even got my letter, and since he's a halfblood, he told me as much as he knew."

This time, it was Olivia's turn to cringe. Apparently she was supposed to be a halfblood, but Olivia was sure she didn't know nearly as much as Lily did. "Um, well… I'm a halfblood as well, but my sisters saw it fit to tell me next to nothing about Hogwarts." Olivia explained, putting some truth into her words. Olivia wasn't the best of liars.

"Is Severus in our year?" Olivia asked, trying to keep the attention away from herself.

Lily nodded, albeit sadly. Olivia was regretting this topic already. "I—yes. But we got into a fight just a few minutes ago, out on the platform. My sister's a Mu—not magical. And Tuney hates Severus… I…" Lily trailed off, looking out the window at the trees rolling by.

Well. Olivia had no idea what to say. "Um…" Lily looked apologetically at Olivia, realizing the position she had put them in. "Look, Lily… —Tuney, is it? —Whatever, your sister will come around. _She's your sister_. Maybe she won't like Severus, but she's just going to tolerate him because I'm assuming you and him are friends."

Lily was looking a little better, so Olivia went on. "Ok, you probably don't know what this is, but I'm a Metamorphmagus." Olivia said this all very fast. "It means that I can change my appearance at will. I was born with it. It's rare, and because of it, I was showing signs of magic long before any of my sisters knew if they were even witches or not."

Olivia didn't look up at Lily, but listened to what she had to say. "So, your sisters were probably jealous of you. You're the youngest—I'm guessing—but you were special when they weren't, at the time. Are they all witches, though?"

Finally, Olivia looked up, and was secretly thrilled to see how interested Lily was in Olivia's life. "Yep, all three of them. But none are Metamorphmagi. So…" Olivia shrugged. Lily understood.

Looking to change the subject to a happier one, Lily asked, "Do you know about the houses? Which ones are you sisters in?"

As she spoke, the door slide open—neither of them had noticed the people outside of their compartment, too engrossed in their own conversation. But now, the two witches looked up.

There were four boys, all most likely first years, filing into their compartment. Olivia was a little irked. Lily seemed to be as well.

"Excuse me, but you weren't—"

"Are you two talking about the four houses?" A boy interrupted. He had glasses, unruly black hair, and a smile that Olivia almost found offensive. He sat down next to Olivia unceremoniously. "Because I know where I want to go—Gryffindor, 'where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad." He stood up suddenly, wielding an invisible sword.

Another boy sat down across from him, with longer, curlier black hair and no glasses. His eyes were gray, but lightened with his good mood. Olivia only found her mood worsening, though.

Yet another boy followed the one with gray eyes, and suddenly, Olivia was feeling a little better. "Oh, hi Remus!" Olivia grinned. "Long time no see."

Remus smiled back, a little unsure for some reason, "Hullo, Olivia." His yellowy eyes slid across to Lily.

"Remus, this is Lily. I just met her." Olivia sent an encouraging smile to Lily. "Lily, this is Remus. I—well, I ran into him on the platform." Olivia admitted sheepishly.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Literally, you mean?" She grinned when Olivia nodded. She turned to Remus, looking much friendlier than before. "It's nice to meet you, Remus."

A fourth boy shuffled in after Remus quietly, and seeing that there were introductions being made, followed suit. "Oh, I'm Peter," he half-mumbled in Olivia and Lily's general direction. Lily hadn't noticed him at first though, so Olivia spoke up.

"Nice to meet you, Peter." He looked up from behind a mop of blond hair. His eyes were a little watery, but they were a nice shade of dark blue. "My name's Olivia."

"Oh! I'm Lily. It's nice to meet you as well, Peter." Lily followed Olivia. The two girls looked at the remaining unnamed boys expectantly.

The two black-haired boys were a little confused with the change of mood. Apparently they had been ready to argue with the two witches over whether or not they could sit in the compartment, but that flew out the window once Remus had stepped in.

"I'm—I'm Sirius." The one with gray eyes said first, realizing there was no need for hostility. He looked a little uncomfortable now, though (in Olivia's opinion).

The boy with glasses looked a little disgruntled. Olivia thought that he wanted to talk more about the Gryffindor House, but she couldn't be sure. "I'm James." He said shortly. Olivia wished she were sitting next to Remus or Peter. She didn't really like James.

But, in an attempt to be friendly with those who seemed to be friends of Remus, she asked, "You said you wanted to be in Gryffindor, James? I don't know much about that house." She turned towards Lily, remembering her original question. "I've got a sister in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff _and_ Slytherin, so maybe I'll be in Gryffindor just to round it out."

Lily nodded, seeming determined to keep their conversation going with the interruption of the four boys. "Severus told me he wanted to be in Slytherin, because that's where all the clever and determined wizards go. Ravenclaw doesn't seem bad either, though." She said thoughtfully.

James sneered at the thought of Slytherin. Sirius seemed to notice this, and spoke up glumly. "My whole family has been in Slytherin."

His apparent friend looked shocked. "Blimey! And I thought you were alright!" Sirius smirked at James.

"I don't plan on following tradition," he said, seemingly pleased with himself. "Mother's going to hate me for it." Somehow he looked even happier at the prospect. He glanced at Olivia and raised an eyebrow. "What's your surname? Loads of families have a house tradition, but you've got sisters in three different ones."

Embarrassed, Olivia's cheeks felt a little red. "I—well, neither of my parents went to Hogwarts, and I'm a halfblood, so I don't think I have a family tradition." Her head felt strange. Or rather, her scalp did.

Everyone seemed focused on her head rather than her words. Confused for a moment, Olivia glanced at James. In the reflection of his glasses, she realized that her hair was turning…

"Pink!" Peter exclaimed. "Your hair's turning pink!" If Olivia wasn't embarrassed earlier, she sure was now. Her eyes slid to her left, and determined that her hair was hot pink at this point.

"Um. Yeah." Olivia agreed lamely. Everyone but Lily and Sirius looked lost. "That happens."

"You're a Metamorphmagus." Sirius surmised easily. "Either that, or you're horrible at controlling your magic." Olivia shook her head at the latter.

"That's brilliant!" Peter squeaked. Olivia calmed down some, secretly pleased with Peter's praise.

"Thank you. I can't do much more than colors right now, though." Olivia explained.

"Metamorphmagi are really rare, aren't they?" James piped up. Olivia nodded, and shut her eyes as tight as possible, willing her hair to change back.

When she couldn't do it anymore, she peeked at Lily. "How does it look?"

Lily turned her head to the side, scrutinizing the color. Before she answered, Remus put in his two cents. "Looks normal to me. I don't think it matters what color it is, though."

"No, it's strawberry blond now, Olivia. Your hair was originally darker. Like caramel." Lily disagreed. Olivia nodded thoughtfully, but the boys looked confounded.

"I'm with Remus. It looks the same." James said doubtfully, leaning closer to Olivia.

Naturally, Olivia avoided getting closer to James. But Sirius was leaning in as well, and she was in the corner. "Yeah, I don't see anything different. And what the bloody hell is 'strawberry blond' anyway?"

Olivia and Lily shot Sirius identical reprimanding looks at his foul mouth. He ignored it. Olivia breathed easier when James leaned away with a shrug. "Strawberry blonde hair is sort of reddish, but still blonde."

The boys were dumbfounded. "But… that would be orange. Yellow and red, duh." James pointed out.

Lily rolled her eyes at James's ignorance on the finer points of hair color. "Never mind. I don't think males are meant to understand anything about hair."

Remus and Peter shrugged, accepting that, but Sirius and James looked affronted. Olivia wasn't sure why; they had terrible hair.

"I resent that! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get this look?" James exclaimed, touching up his hair vainly. It had a windblown look, sure, but Olivia wasn't convinced. Funnily enough, neither was Sirius.

"You mean your 'I-just-got-off-a-broomstick' look? Because to all of us, it looks like you forgot to comb your hair this morning." Lily shot Olivia a grin, happy that someone was willing to take James down a peg.

James was suddenly patting his hair down, surprisingly self-conscious. "I've got the Potter hair, it's not my fault." He explained.

Olivia quirked an eyebrow, "Potter hair?" she asked.

James nodded. "James Charlus Potter." He said his full name. "The Potter men are known for messy hair."

"And the men of the Most Noble House of Black are known for their amazing good looks." Sirius butted in, flipping his long hair back. He wiggled his eyes brows at Olivia and Lily, but neither looked impressed.

The witches shared a look, and Olivia started, "I'm not to sure about that, Sirius Black," she grinned at Lily.

"Maybe it skipped a generation," Lily finished sympathetically. At that point, neither of them could suppress their giggles, and Peter, James and Remus joined them with loud, rambunctious laughter.

* * *

**So! Chapter Two's up! (but don't expect such fast updates from me, unfortunately I'm not consistent.)**

To clarify:  
Train ride's not over yet! They'll meet Severus eventually. (I think - their conversation turned out friendlier than I intended, honestly.)

Everything else seems straightforward to me, right? If you're confused, review! And I'll add things to the next chapter to help y'all understand.

I want to know what you think!  
Do you like the way I write about the Marauders and Lily? How about my OC, Olivia? Is anyone out of character?  
What did you like the best about this chapter, or the first chapter?

Please, review!

~thank you to those who favorited/follow this fic!


	3. No Snivelleous This Time

"Ravenclaw."

"Gryffindor!"

"Ravenclaw."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Slytherin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF! Wait—what?"

"Ha! Ravenclaw!"

Olivia's stomach was beginning to hurt with all her laughter, but it couldn't be stopped. James's face was too funny. She was trying to convince them all that Ravenclaw was the best; after all, her sister Evelyn was the smartest person Olivia knew. James was in denial.

Even Peter was laughing at James, something that Olivia realized rarely happened. She heard a small intake of breath from her left; Lily had stopped laughing, and was looking at someone outside the compartment.

Bolting upright, Lily yanked the door open to reveal a boy with very pale skin and slick black hair. He didn't smile—in fact he looked rather uncomfortable—but he looked at Lily with a familiarity that attested Olivia's guess that the boy was none other than Severus Snape, the friend Lily had fought with on the platform.

She wondered if Severus had been sitting alone this whole time, before finally seeking out Lily. Olivia almost pitied him. James—who turned out to be richer than the lot of them—had been kind enough to buy at least a dozen sweets when the cart came by, and they'd all gotten to try a few new magical candies.

At this point, Olivia was certain that Lily had already forgiven Severus, but there weren't any more seats in the compartment. Making a decision, Olivia stood up after Lily, and joined her in front of Severus.

"Hullo, you must be Severus. Lily told me you two were friends." Olivia began carefully. Severus looked a little sour, and honestly, she didn't want to get on his bad side.

Lily nodded, and Severus looked a little relieved that the redhead was no longer upset with him. "Yeah. Hi." He said shortly.

"I'm Olivia," she told him, slightly amused that he didn't bother asking her name. She didn't mind. "Would you mind sitting with us? Lily says you know more about how we'll be sorted."

She was pleased to see that Severus did indeed want to sit with them—most likely because Lily was there, but still—but he looked doubtful. "There aren't any seats." He pointed out, giving Olivia a look told her Severus thought she was dumb.

She raised an eyebrow at his attitude, but ignored it. "Take my seat. I've had enough of James Charlus Potter prattling on about _Gryffindor_." She backed up to allow Severus in, but of course he still looked suspicious.

"But Olivia, where will you sit?" Lily asked, surprised. Olivia smirked, but it wasn't directed at Lily or Severus; it was for James.

"I'd rather sit on the floor." The tacit 'than sit next to James' was so obvious that Olivia may as well have written it across James's forehead.

It was so easy to be brazen around James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Olivia never considered herself bold, but… it was fun bantering with them, and Lily. She wouldn't admit it to James, but maybe Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad, if she got to hang around the four of them.

Severus deemed Olivia genuine, and took her seat next to James and across from Lily. Olivia sat on the floor, leaning her head against the closed compartment door and stretching her legs out in front of her. She wasn't that large, so she wasn't in the way of anyone's feet.

James, who was mock-offended by Olivia, scowled. Before he could say a word, though, Sirius added, "What were you saying about Hufflepuff, James? Did you have a change of heart?"

"She tricked me, that's what she did." James accused Olivia. "I still think Gryffindor's the best."

"Sure, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy," Severus commented snidely.

"Where are you going, seeing that you're neither?" Sirius shot back. Olivia thought their tones were a little too serious for her taste.

"Um, guys—honestly there's nothing wrong with any of the houses." Lily pointed out. All the boys, Severus included, turned to her incredulously. It seemed they forgot the sudden animosity between Sirius and Severus.

"I concur!" Olivia added, putting on a pompous expression momentarily. "Bravery, loyalty, wit, ambition… I wouldn't mind any of them." Seeing James's expression, she added, "Just because people in Slytherin tend to go into the Dark Arts doesn't mean I would, or that everyone does."

Olivia thought she and Lily were doing very well with proving the boys wrong. She was about to glance at Remus to see what he thought, when the door rapidly slid open, and Olivia knocked her head on someone's shoes.

Groaning, Olivia opened her eyes to see similar blue eyes staring down at her. "What _are_ you doing on the floor?" said an impatient voice. There was a shiny blue and bronze badge on her chest that Olivia had never seen before, with a large 'P' on it.

"Hi, Evie." Olivia greeted, with none of the cheer that she'd gained from sitting with the first years. "When'd you get that badge?"

"I've had it since August, Olivia." She sounded almost disappointed, but Olivia truly had never seen it. "I'm a Prefect, _remember_?"

Olivia had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from saying 'You've ignored me since July, _remember_?' Instead, she nodded as if just remembering. "I forgot, sorry," Olivia muttered instead, sounding sheepish.

Evelyn didn't saying anything to Olivia, but instead addressed the room at large. "Seeing that you're all first years, and only one of you is in your robes, I suggest you begin changing. We'll be arriving in thirty minutes."

The door began to close, and Olivia quickly yanked herself up to avoid it. Her head felt woozy from the movement, and Olivia couldn't suppress her scowl. "I take it back. Anything but Ravenclaw." She joked before anyone asked about Evelyn's attitude towards her.

The boys chuckled, but Olivia felt uncomfortable with the way Lily was looking at her.

* * *

**So, chapter three's here! Whoo! **

**Tell me what you think! I know you're reading!**


	4. A Soggy Start

**Alright! New Chapter! I enjoyed writing this :)**

* * *

They made it to a small town—James said it was called Hogsmeade—and a wild-looking man called the first years over to the lake. He said his name was 'Ogg' but Olivia seriously doubted that was the name he was given at birth. If it was, Olivia seriously doubted that his mother was sane. Because, really—what kind of name was _Ogg_?

The first years that were crammed into Olivia's compartment were quickly separated within the masses of Hogwarts students. When Ogg, who identified himself as Hogwarts's gamekeeper, told them to take no more than four into each little boat at the lake's edge, Olivia found herself stuck with James, Peter, and nervous looking girl who said her name so quietly that Olivia missed it.

When the little boats floated out of their own accord, Olivia wasn't paying attention to the magic; she was mesmerized with the cool mirror-like surface of the black lake, and peered over the edge in time to see her reflection ripple and warp with the movement of the boats. It was breath taking; she looked out onto the horizon and the sky was subtly growing dark, with winking stars replacing the dusky pink remnants of the sun.

Her boat was one of the last ones, so in front of her the rest of the wooden things marched on, bobbing ahead with flickering lanterns at the stern, like an army of the light and she was glad to follow. They passed beneath the rocky edge of land, and the tips of the castle they were to live in disappeared from her view, above the leafy vines that adorned the cave's stalactites. Olivia was so entranced by the sights that she hadn't heard Ogg shout, from the head of the fleet, "Heads down!"

Quite suddenly not only did the castle disappear from Olivia's view, but so did everything else as she smacked her head into a low hanging stalactite. She hadn't even realized she had stood up to crane her neck around, watching the castle, but now she was highly aware of the fact that she was falling and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She didn't scream, because, well… she never screamed during these kinds of things. Olivia gave an abrupt little gasp as she tumbled into the water, her arms waving madly. For water that resembled hot black tar, it was just as cold as any water, and Olivia spluttered and coughed in shock.

"Olivia!" one of the boys shouted. She couldn't tell whom it was, but she heard someone scream and she assumed that that must be the girl from her boat.

The boats were still floating along merrily, and luckily Olivia had enough wits to stretch out and grab the edge of the boat before she was left behind. It would have worked out fine too, if James and Peter hadn't rushed over to Olivia's former seat to peer over the edge. Because of their added weight, Olivia's action rocked the boat enough for one of them to fall in as well.

There was a splash, and James's head burst from the surface of the lake, blinking the water out of his hazel eyes. Before he was left behind, Olivia latched her free hand to the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him along as well until he held onto the boat himself.

They were nearing the shoreline, a small beach in the cave, but Olivia moved to the other side of the boat and pulled herself back in. The girl and Peter moved to the front seats to even out the weight, learning their lesson from James, so Olivia and James had no problem getting back in.

Despite the other girl screaming, Ogg hadn't noticed that two students had fallen in until they reached land. Olivia was shivering like crazy, and fortunately it wasn't a particularly cold day regardless of the chilly lake water.

Ogg was already knocking on the great wooden doors to the castle, but she was still at the back, and had time to take off her cloak and squeeze out some of the water. James saw what she was doing and copied her, offering a silly grin that said 'that was awesome'. She rolled her eyes, but just as she did so, Sirius spotted them and had to shove his knuckles into his mouth to muffle his laughter.

Still, he attracted the attention of Remus, who glanced their way, took on an expression of sheer bewilderment, and strode over to ask what had happened. Olivia reddened as she shook out her cloak for the last time and retold her troubles.

"I didn't see the cave's ceiling." She muttered, embarrassed. James was ecstatic.

"I even called out to her, mate, but 'Livia was _fascinated_ with the lake, and the castle, and even the vines!" he chortled, rolling his eyes. "She hit one of the stalagmites and fell in. Didn't even scream, but Alice did that for her, I guess."

"Stalactites." Olivia and Remus corrected him together. They looked at each other, amused, before Olivia went on.

"The boat wasn't stopping, so I grabbed on, and—"

"Then I fell in too! Peter and I had leaned over the edge to look for her." James butted in. Olivia shook her head at James, but didn't say anything. The castle was more interesting to look at… she was certain that the paintings were moving…

She pulled her cloak back on, staring up at the flights of stairs they were moving climbing; the floor would rumble ever so often, and one of the staircases would _move._ That would make getting to her classes a real pain… Someone grabbed her hand just as she went to fasten her cloak.

Olivia looked up, and saw that it was Remus. He quickly let go of her, and glanced around embarrassedly for a second before asking, "What are you doing?"

She had no idea what he was talking about. Maybe James was right about her not paying attention to her surroundings. "I'm… putting on a cloak?"

He almost looked disapproving of this. She couldn't fathom why until he said, "You're freezing, and it's all wet." He pulled it off her shoulders, and shrugged off his own cloak. Olivia's eyes widened, and she shook her head just as Remus said, "take mine, it's dry."

"No, no, I—I don't know…" As Olivia babbled, she felt her head begin to grow warm in a familiar, horrible way. Remus's, and James's, Sirius's and Peter's, eyes wandered to a point above her eyes. Olivia sighed as she grabbed the cloak from Remus and fastened it easily.

Clearing his throat unnecessarily, Sirius smirked. "Would you like to know what color it is?" Olivia almost shook her head. Her eyes flickered to James and Remus, who weren't smirking. She saw this as a good sign, so she nodded.

Peter answered. He seemed to like pointing out the color. "Brown. Kind of blonde. Is that what strawberry blonde is?" he remembered Lily and Olivia mentioning the color earlier.

Olivia shook her head, telling Peter 'no', as she tried to fix her hair. She knew exactly what color her hair was, and so did Sirius. She prayed that he didn't say anything.

The first years were approached by a witch—a very severe-looking one, actually—and she introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. In an attempt to escape more questions about her hair, Olivia quietly made her way to the front, mumbling a flimsy excuse about finding Lily, and listened to McGonagall from the very front. She was certain the boys wouldn't follow her there.

They didn't, but Olivia forgot about McGonagall; at the end of her speech (which Olivia sort of understood; they were going to be Sorted, right?), McGonagall looked straight at Olivia and her mouth pulled into a disappointed frown.

"Why, you're drenched!" Olivia almost turned red again, but McGonagall flicked her wand and it was like a warm breeze had blown over her, and all of her clothes felt like they'd been freshly laundered. "Where is that man? I need to have a word with Ogg about taking first years across the lake…"

"Thank you, Professor." Olivia squeaked, grateful, but a little intimidated by the McGonagall. Now that she thought about it, she remembered that Professor McGonagall had been the one to introduce her family to the magical world, but that didn't really make Olivia feel any better. "Oh, Professor?" she remembered that she wasn't the only one that fell in.

"Yes, Ms. Alden?" Olivia didn't think that McGonagall would recognize her, and she paused for a moment.

But she wasn't about to ask about that. "James fell in too, trying to help me." She turned around, and pointed him out while he wasn't looking. "James Potter. Do you think you could…?" she wasn't sure _what_ McGonagall had done in the first place though.

And the severe-looking witch almost _smiled._ Olivia could have sworn that the corner of her mouth had twitched up. Without calling James over, she flicked her wand—_wordlessly, _she might add—and James jumped in fright at the sensation. Olivia watched him, grinning as he whirled around in confusion. When his eyes finally found hers, she turned to indicate Professor McGonagall, but the witch was already walking away briskly.

Instead, Olivia jogged to catch up with James, interested to hear what he had to say.

"What was that? Did you do that? Your robes are dry. Why are my robes dry? I think Mum's done that before, but who did this?"

James had a knack for stupid questions. Olivia told him so. "So you did, 'Livia? I don't understand. Why didn't you do that earlier? Where's you wand?"

Sighing, Olivia shook her head. "It was McGonagall, stupid!" she nudged him playfully to ease the sting of her words. "She noticed I'd fallen in, so she dried my clothes, and I told her you'd fallen too, so she did it to you as well. She didn't have to speak."

A look of belated comprehension washed across James's face, and Olivia shook her head. "I'm going to find Lily and Severus." Olivia was about to walk off, but she saw the look on Sirius's face and she didn't like it. He didn't say anything, though, so she left.

Olivia found Lily just as Professor McGonagall came out to announce the Sorting Ceremony. Someone was singing, too, but she couldn't see who it was. She tapped Lily's shoulder to let her know she was there, but they had to be quiet whilst the professor spoke. Olivia intended to speak with Lily about her transitory fiasco when others were sorted, but the first name that was called out was—

"Alden, Olivia!"

Lily's eyes widened, before she smiled encouragingly and nodded for Olivia to go up. She mouthed the words 'good luck' and pushed Olivia gently out of the mass of black robes.

There was a stool, and a fraying, decrepit, pitiful pointed hat sitting upon it. Olivia hadn't listened to McGonagall, but she was pretty sure about what she was supposed to do. She almost tripped on her robes—she was still wearing Remus's cloak, and it was too long—but made it to the stool without serious injury. McGonagall lifted the hat off the chair, waited for Olivia to sit down, and then the crowd of robes staring at her disappeared behind the brim of the old hat over her eyes.

Only now did Olivia remember that someone had been singing earlier, explaining the Sorting in a song. It certainly hadn't been Professor McGonagall, so Olivia assumed that the hat could talk, and would literally decide where to put her.

At least it wasn't up to Olivia. She didn't even remember the four houses.

_Nonsense! Of course you do!_

Olivia very nearly screamed. And she _never_ screamed. The hat could hear her thoughts. What else could it do?

_Not much else; some say that have foresight, but I like to think I give wise predictions. Good advice should suffice, anyway._

Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. So… the hat knew which house each student would do best in, based on his or her thoughts (or their future). But would it _advise_ Olivia to pick a house, or _choose_ one for her?

_Ah, but that is entirely up to you._

Olivia was certain that that meant she would get to choose.

_Not precisely. I am what you make of me. I announce your house, but your opinion counts towards my decision. And what did I say? You _do _remember the houses, and you're right; Gryffindor isn't so bad, and neither is Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff._

She wondered if it usually took think long to Sort one student. It would be a long night if it did. The hat was waiting for her, Olivia knew it… and James had convinced her that Gryffindor wasn't that bad.

_A marvelous choice, dear! "GRYFFINDOR!"_ The words were shouted out to the hall, and the long table all the way on the left side of the room erupted into loud, rambunctious cheers. The hat was removed from her head, and Olivia saw that her new housemates.

They reminded her strongly of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter on the train, but as Olivia walked towards the table, she decided that living with dozens of courageous, wild, smart witches and wizards wasn't a bad thing at all.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading. Please review, regardless of whether or not you logged in - I want critique, I want your thoughts! **

**Many thanks to all that have favorited/follow/reviewed/whatever else there is/ my story! It means the world to me.**


	5. Too Serious, Sirius

**Hey! I'm back! My apologies; this is just the rest of the Sorting. A little heartfelt, a little comedy, but sadly, pretty much a filler.**

* * *

Olivia had taken a seat next to a tall boy with messy auburn hair and many freckles; he introduced himself as Gideon Prewett. He didn't say much to her, but he was friendly, and Olivia learned that he was a third year, like Annabel. Gideon seemed to be conversing with someone to his left, so Olivia left him alone.

"Black, Sirius!"

There was no doubt as to which house Sirius intended to be Sorted into. As Olivia watched, Gideon gave a snort beside her. "_Black_. Another Slytherin, wonderful. I don't care if we're related, Walburga's horrid…"

Olivia looked at him interested. She didn't know much about purebloods, but Sirius had mentioned—in a very disgusted attitude—that most of the pureblood families were related in some way because of all their inbreeding. Olivia wondered if any of them were related to the Elden house.

But for now, Olivia gave Gideon a Sirius-worthy smirk and shook her head, watching Sirius walk up to the stool. "Gryffindor. I'd bet you a galleon if I had one."

Gideon snorted again, but within seconds of being placed on Sirius's head, the hat shouted, "_GRYFFINDOR!_"

Impressed, Gideon tipped an invisible hat towards Olivia. "Not bad, Alden. What about this one?" Sirius was making his way towards the Gryffindor table, and McGonagall had called up "Bletchely, Kevin"

Bletchely didn't look very friendly. That was all Olivia really knew from just looking at him, but he'd been standing next to Peter earlier and kept looking at the table on the other side of the Great Hall, farthest from Gryffindor.

"Slytherin." Olivia said decisively. As she said it to Gideon, Sirius took the seat beside her, and frowned.

"What? 'Livia, what are you look—"

"_SLYTHERIN!_" The hat shouted, drowning out Sirius's question. Olivia grinned at Gideon smugly, before greeting Sirius.

"Congrats, Sirius. You're the first Black in Gryffindor." Sirius looked smug, but didn't meet her gaze.

"Yeah, but I'll bet you Mum's already got a Howler on its way…" He didn't look very happy with the thought. Olivia didn't know what a Howler was, though, so she asked. Sirius looked surprised that she didn't know what it was, but told her anyway; "It's a red letter that howls at you. You can't get rid of it, it'll open on it's own, and everyone'll hear it."

That seemed a little harsh for being Sorted into Gryffindor. "What… what do you think she'll say?" Olivia wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer, but the need to ask.

Sirius looked at her, and she was appalled to see his expression. Olivia had only known him for a day, but she knew Sirius as a jovial, rambunctious boy. He was brave and outspoken and a Gryffindor through and through. Too bold, too confident… but not a bad person, nor a miserable one.

And now, Sirius looked _sad_. He was unsure of what he was doing, almost regretful, and Olivia didn't understand it until he said, "I think she might disown me." His voice was so quiet that she almost missed it, but the words resonated in her mind; the meaning of it haunting her like it must be haunting Sirius.

"Boot, Derrick" became a Gryffindor, and the students around them erupted into obnoxious applause. Olivia and Sirius clapped as well, but neither of them was enthusiastic. She felt horrible, and realized that Sirius must be feeling even worse.

Olivia knew what it was like to be ostracized from your family. It was lonely and painful until you realized that it wasn't your fault, but even then…it was cold and bleak. But for a family to openly refuse their kin… the negligence that Olivia experienced faded in comparison to that sort of rejection.

So Olivia knew that she couldn't let Sirius believe this for any longer. It wasn't right.

"I don't think so. You're—what, eleven? I don't care if your Mum's horrible, she won't disown an eleven-year-old." Olivia said reasonably. Her blue eyes wouldn't leave him, though he refused to look up at her. She went on.

"And what should it matter what house you're in? You'd be the same person in any house!" she exclaimed, frustrated at Sirius. Olivia knew she was right; the hat allowed you to choose the house you wanted, not force you somewhere you couldn't thrive.

"And—and…" Olivia gave him a determined look. "You're not alone. Sirius, you have James, Peter and Remus… And me, I'm here too. Your house is your family, now, even if Wal—_Wall…rus-by Black _doesn't want you." She stumbled on Sirius's mum's name; it was unfamiliar. Olivia managed to keep a straight face through her speech, and watched Sirius hopefully.

Despite his name, Sirius couldn't stop himself from cracking up. "Wall—Walrus-by! _'Livia!_" Sirius was gasping for breath now, because he was laughing so hard. "Where—_what?_ Walrus!"

Olivia grinned; okay, so she hadn't forgotten Walburga Black's name, but it sounded fitting enough. Punching Sirius on the arm, she hoped that she looked confident when his silvery eyes met her blue ones. He grinned back, and she knew that the cheerful kid had returned full-force.

"Doyle, Mary" was Sorted into Gryffindor, and this time, Olivia and Sirius screamed just as obnoxiously loud as the rest of their House. Sirius nudged Olivia in the side, and muttered, "I'm twelve, actually. And you just made my day with that comment, Alden."

There wasn't much more for Olivia to do than just roll her eyes. She glanced to her other side, and noticed the accusatory look on Gideon Prewett's face. "What's wrong?" she asked suspiciously.

"Cheat! You can't guess someone's house if you already _know_ them!" He shook his head disappointedly. "And here we were, thinking you had some magic-hat-power for guessing the house!"

Olivia was wondering what 'we' Gideon was referring to as Sirius craned his neck around her to face Gideon. He raised an eyebrow at the thirteen-year-old, and pointed out, "She's a witch. Of course she has _magic_."

Olivia muffled a giggle at the annoyed look Gideon gave the younger Gryffindor. "Cheeky bugger…" he muttered.

"Nice to meet you too, my dear cousin." Sirius said dryly, failing to keep a pretense of high-status snobbishness. Gideon didn't even have a chance to respond before Sirius broke out into a wide grin and began to laugh, hysterical at this point. "_Walrus-by!_"

As funny as Sirius looked whilst losing it—honestly, it wasn't that great of a joke, in her opinion—Olivia's attention was driven back to the front of the hall, when Professor McGonagall called out, "Evans, Lily!"

There was a light poke to her side; Gideon caught her gaze and nodded towards Lily Evans as she walked up to the hat, trembling with either excitement or fear, but probably both. "Which house?" he challenged her.

Olivia quashed the smirk that would surely spread across her face if she looked at Gideon, and focused instead on Lily… she was horrified to realize that she hadn't a clue as to where Lily would be Sorted. Before the hat's brim slipped down to the middle of her nose, Lily's bright green eyes found Olivia's in the pack of Gryffindors.

"Gryffindor." Olivia said, praying that the hat could hear her thoughts as well as Lily's. Maybe she was being selfish, but Lily wasn't only smart; she was kind and fair and Olivia thought that Lily was braver than she looked.

"You sure, Alden?" Gideon was taunting her. "Looked more like a Huff—"

"_GRYFFINDOR!_" The hat proclaimed, forcing Gideon to snap his mouth shut and Olivia to beam as Lily hopped off the stool, placed the ancient hat back on it, and half-walked, half-sprinted towards Olivia.

Olivia extricated herself from the bench hastily, and couldn't resist hugging Lily as soon as she was within grabbing distance. Lily was squealing like a little girl, but Olivia couldn't blame her; she was pretty sure that they were both squealing.

"Another lion! I swear, I thought you were going into Ravenclaw…" Olivia confessed as Lily took the seat closer to Gideon. Olivia followed suit, not noticing that Sirius had moved down so the bench would accommodate the two of them.

Lily nodded vigorously, her eyes wide and bright. "I thought so too! And then the hat told me to consider all my options—_no one told me it could hear my thoughts! _—And I thought about you being in Gryffindor, and everything Sev told me about Slytherin, and then the hat chose Gryffindor!"

Olivia listened to every word, but didn't voice her surprise. It sounded like that hat _chose_ Gryffindor for Lily, but Olivia was certain that she'd picked Gryffindor for herself when she had been Sorted. She considered asking around, but Olivia suspected that for many, the Sorting could be a very personal experience.

After that, the Sorting went fairly quickly. Lily was saddened by Severus being Sorted into Slytherin, but they had both known it was coming. Remus, Peter, and finally James were all Sorted into Gryffindor, and they did a fair job of cheering Lily up.

Olivia finally learned that the girl from her boat was named Alice Smith, as she'd been Sorted into Hufflepuff right before Severus was called up.

Remembering the events of their sail across the lake, Olivia recounted the whole disaster to Lily—who scolded her and laughed at Olivia at all the right moments—before removing the cloak she wore and swapping with Remus, who'd held onto her drying garb for the entirety of the Sorting.

"Remus! Sorry I didn't give it back sooner, I forgot!" Olivia apologized, setting her cloak on the bench to finish drying.

He shook his head sheepishly, "It's not a problem," he assured her. Olivia bit her lip; unsure of what Remus was thinking. He wouldn't meet her eyes—what if he was upset and just didn't want to say it?

"Thank you for lending me your cloak, it was very nice of you." She said sincerely. It was hard for her not to blush, but Olivia knew that blushing meant flashy, hot pink hair, and she wasn't ready for everyone in the school to see all that. Hopefully, Olivia would learn to control her appearance, instead of letting _stupid emotions_ shine through for everyone to see.

Though Olivia hadn't blushed, Remus did. "You're welcome, Olivia." He said quietly, before starting up a conversation with James about something called 'Kwidditch'.

* * *

**SPOILERS(?) & INTERESTING FACTS!**

**Did you know there's a short lil' PREQUEL to the HP series? JKR wrote it on a large index card (or something of that sort) about Sirius and James and Muggle police officers! It made my day. READ IT!**

**Someone commented that they wouldn't read because this would be too long of a story...  
I plan on only the highlights of their seven years, the months leading up to that fateful Halloween night, and everything that's AU with the insertion of Olivia Freya Alden. (Yes, her middle name is Freya).**

**I'm not going to disclose the pairings in this story yet; I know, 'Livia's chillin' with Sirius AND Remus, (and she's cool with James and Peter), but she can't have all of them... she may not have any of them (*cough* Gideon *cough*).**

**But I will tell you this: this all began as the prelude to an OC in Harry's time, so you can assume Olivia's gonna get with someone, haha.**


	6. Lo Siento, Amigos!

I swear, I'm not _trying_ to neglect this story - in fact, it's the one I'm most dedicated to - but, well... finals are coming. Imagine me saying that with all the intensity and solemnity of Ned Stark, and you'll understand that I simply don't have the time.

BUT - this give YOU an opportunity, my loyal readers!

What would YOU like to see in the upcoming chapters, or any chapter in the distant future? Angst, friendship, love, deceit, Deatheaters? I plan to include as much as possible, but I'll put emphasis on anything you guys look forward to reading about!

I'll be floating around, readin' comments and thinkin' o' cool adventures for our lovable, reckless Marauders, with-or-without my OC, Olivia Alden.

So PLEASE! Comment, and your thoughts will DEFINITELY be taken into account. Or PM, if you want to, but comments are easier in my opinion.  
Though this story was made for my own enjoyment, I would love to know what you guys want to read about :)


	7. Saturdays

**I'm back! Whoo! This is my longest chapter yet for this story (not my much, but I'm trying!).**

* * *

It was Saturday, and the first year Gryffindors had just finished their first week of school. Olivia never got up particularly early, but today, she woke up horribly early due to an unfortunate cold draft blowing through the window. More unfortunate was the fact that Olivia hadn't closed the curtains to her bed like Lily, Marlene, Dorcas and Emmeline had. Not to mention that Olivia's bed was closest to the window.

So it was with a sour expression on her face that Olivia rolled out of her bed and shut the window. Only after she grimaced at the loud squeaks that the window made did Olivia consider her sleeping dorm mates, and she scanned their closed curtains for any movement. It must've been earlier than Olivia thought if none of them were stirring.

Sighing, Olivia sat on her bed, feeling her still-warm blankets longingly. There was no way she would be able to sleep now, but that didn't mean Olivia wanted to get up just yet.

Her gaze wandered to the other beds, and her thoughts followed, contemplating on her new classmates. Lily Evans had already established—on their third day, during breakfast—that Olivia was one of her best friends. As much as it pleased Olivia, she couldn't help but shake her head, remembering Lily's declaration of friendship after Olivia had saved her from a particularly nasty Mandrake in Herbology class.

The whole incident wasn't all that exciting, actually—nothing in comparison to Olivia's tumble off the boat while crossing the Black Lake—but apparently Lily was more frightened by Mandrakes than others, and she had been utterly grateful for Olivia's discretion since no one in class had noticed Lily's small mental breakdown besides Olivia.

Well, there was nothing like a screaming, deadly plant to bring two girls closer to one another. Olivia and Lily were already good friends now.

As for the other girls, Olivia couldn't say. Marlene McKinnon wasn't exactly friendly; a graceful-looking girl with long black hair and pale skin, Marlene was a pureblood. Though she was more similar to Sirius in her attitude towards 'blood supremacy', as it was called, Marlene was a bit haughty. She meant well, but Olivia could tell that Marlene had no interest in her, Lily or Emmeline. Marlene's best friend, Dorcas Meadowes, was her polar opposite.

Dorcas was a half-blood, and probably the reason Marlene was against blood supremacy in the first place. A blonde girl with bright hazel eyes, Dorcas was the only one who could reason with her when Marlene was stubborn, and was much more accepting of others than her dark haired friend.

Yet though Dorcas was sweet and talkative and friendly to anyone and everyone, she was also incredibly… girly. She spent most of her free time gossiping with Marlene, or Emmeline, or even Olivia and Lily if they were around, about boys. Olivia was certain that Dorcas had a crush on every other boy in the school, including Frank Longbottom, James Potter, Benjy Fenwick (a fourth year Ravenclaw that had smiled at her) and Amos Diggory (a third year Hufflepuff she had seen at lunch on Thursday).

Olivia tried to empathize with Dorcas whenever they spoke, but found that she didn't feel that way with any boy just yet. In any case, Olivia didn't know any boys well enough to develop a crush on them; she wasn't a big believer in love at first sight, especially after witnessing Dorcas claim it at least three times with different people.

And then there was Emmeline Vance, who Olivia found she preferred over Dorcas or Marlene because Emmeline was always very calm. While Marlene raged over the state of the Ministry's justice system, or Dorcas wailed over discovering that her new crush was already taken, Emmeline and Olivia seemed to be the only ones that could keep a level head. Even Lily had her occasional outburst, like on Wednesday, when it finally sunk in that she wouldn't see her family until the holidays and spent half an hour crying to Olivia and Marlene over it.

There was always some sort of drama going on, it seemed.

But at the moment, the castle was quite silent. The room was dimly lit from the beginnings of the sunrise, and Olivia wondered how many people would be up. She hopped off her bed to freshen up in the bathroom.

It was a quarter past six, and not a single person was in the common room. Olivia looked at the overstuffed armchairs that circled the unlit fireplace, thinking about grabbing a book and reading, but decided against it. She remembered how long it took for her and Lily to get to Potions class on Friday; even with the correct directions, they'd arrived late and it was only because Professor Slughorn was nice that they didn't lose points for tardiness.

With that thought, Olivia decided that it was the perfect time for her to explore the castle. When she swung the portrait hole open, the Fat Lady only snorted in her sleep. It was odd of the painting not to immediately wake up, but then Olivia remembered that seven drunken monks with barrels of wine had accompanied the Fat Lady the previous night.

Olivia let the door go accidentally and winced preemptively as it swung out of her reach before she could stop it from slamming. Luckily, the door stopped midway on its own, and stilled long enough for Olivia to grab the edge of the door and close it slowly so the Fat Lady didn't awaken.

But then Olivia froze, her hand on the edge of the closed portrait hole; she could hear someone breathing just behind her. She whirled around; one hand close to her wand and wishing that she had learned spellwork sooner. Yet the corridor was completely deserted.

Blinking once to make sure she hadn't missed anything, Olivia frowned. The Fat Lady's soft snores continued from the portrait. Perhaps she had simply heard one of the portraits breathing? Olivia highly doubted it, since the noise had come from behind her, as if someone was standing in the hall with her.

But her eyes told a different story, and Olivia was thoroughly confused. She was silent, looking into the corridor motionlessly. If she didn't hear anything in the next thirty seconds, then she'd let it go.

_"Ouch!"_ someone whispered angrily. Then there was a snapping sound, as if something glass had cracked in two.

After a short scuffling sound, a broken pair of glasses fell to the floor, just four feet away from Olivia. A muffled curse later, the glasses disappeared.

Olivia's mouth hung open for a moment, before she gathered her wits.

"James, what are you doing?" she asked, trying to sound stern and placing her hands on her hips. There was another muffled swear, this time louder, and faintly, Olivia could make out someone whispering, "_Abort the mission! Go, go, go!"_

The scuffling of shoes started up again, and Olivia crossed her arms and glared in their general direction. "Sirius, you as well. Would you guys just show yourselves already?"

A raspy voice echoed through the hallway. "_Who said I'm a student? The Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible…"_

Olivia jumped, slightly taken aback by the voice, but then she paused. They were invisible, but how? Olivia glared again; she could distinctly remember that James had spent an hour after classes on Friday to give her an elaborate explanation of Invisibility Cloaks when she admitted that she had never used one before.

"James, you never told me you actually _had_ an Invisibility Cloak!" she accused him, and in an instant, there was a flurry of movement just to left of where Olivia was glaring. James, Sirius, and a sheepish-looking Remus appeared, seemingly from thin air, with a large shimmery cloak in their hands.

Yet while Remus looked slightly ashamed of himself, James was smiling radiantly at Olivia, his hazel eyes looking oddly distorted through his cracked glasses. "Where's Peter?" she wondered aloud, before glancing at the strange cloak.

"He's sleeping in," James dismissed the question, holding his cloak out proudly instead. "It's wicked, isn't it?" he told Olivia excitedly, coming closer so that she could see the cloak clearly. He seemed to have completely forgotten that his glasses were broken.

Immediately rolling her eyes at James, Olivia couldn't help but notice just how cool the cloak was. It was delicate, and when she touched the material it was almost glossy, moving like water under her fingers. "Where did you get it?" Olivia couldn't help but ask him. She planned to ask them what they were doing under the cloak in the first place, but the cloak itself was immensely fascinating.

"It's been in my family for generations, even past the Potter House. Did you know I'm a descendant of Ignotus Peverell?" From his tone, Olivia suspected that the Peverells were well-known among pureblood like James and Sirius, but obviously, the name meant very little to her.

She wondered how old the cloak must be, if it was a family heirloom, but Olivia pushed the question out of her head to make room for a more pressing matter. "What were you three doing?" Olivia tactfully aimed her question towards the only boy that looked the least bit guilty about the whole ordeal; Remus did not disappoint.

"We were just looking for the kitchens. Fabian told us about the House Elves; they're little elves that work in the castle, and they're happy to cook whatever you want if you visit them." Beside Remus, Sirius snorted.

"And Remus wanted chocolate cake. He always wants chocolate. Honestly mate, you're like Bella during that time of the month." Sirius began to laugh, and was immediately whacked on the head by Olivia. He looked at her indignantly, but it had effectively shut him up and she had no regret. "Oi, what was that for?"

Scowling at Sirius, Olivia crossed her arms. "Indecency," she replied coolly, before turning to Remus and James. The taller of the two boys (Remus) looked strangely uncomfortable with Sirius's joke, so Olivia decided not to comment further on the topic. "I heard that the kitchens were near the Hufflepuff common room, on the ground floor," Olivia offered. "There was a sixth year talking about a fruit painting around it."

James grinned eagerly, and held up his cloak. "There's room for a fourth," he suggested, nearly bouncing with his enthusiasm.

"If that fourth is a _tiny_ first year girl, that is," Sirius mentioned, smirking at Olivia to get a rise out of her. Though he had a point (the cloak would barely fit Peter if he had gone instead), Olivia glared at his insinuation, if only to maintain her dignity.

"Just move over, Sirius," Olivia said confidently, and the four of them fit themselves beneath the cloak, avoiding any major discomfort. James was in the front, Sirius and Olivia stood slightly behind him, and Remus, being slightly taller than the rest of them, hunched over in the back.

They walked at a steady pace, but the boys' silence made Olivia feel wary. "By the way, if you were only looking to find the kitchens, then you wouldn't have brought the cloak," she told them quietly, watching as one of the painting they passed shifted in sleep.

They were quiet for a moment, but Olivia had the distinct impression that none of them would look her in the eye. Then, Sirius spoke in a voice that was slightly higher than his normal tone. "Well, we were also thinking about sabotaging the Slytherins' breakfast, but first we needed to find the kitchens."

Olivia rolled her eyes. On Tuesday, Olivia had found out about the longstanding feud between the Gryffindors and Slytherins; a rivalry that the boys had taken more seriously than any of their classes. Along with Gideon Prewett and his twin brother Fabian, the boys intended to spearhead the so-called battle against the Slytherins.

All that Olivia—and Lily—wished was that the Gryffindor boys had the same determination to do well in class; the boys had no intentions of winning them the House Cup, even though it would be a triumph over all the other Houses. From what Olivia had heard, _Ravenclaw_ had been winning the House Cup for the last three years.

"Would House Elves let you sabotage someone's meal? Wouldn't that get them in trouble?" Olivia bit her lip. She didn't particularly like the Slytherins, and Annabel had taken to completely ignoring her, but she didn't want any little elves to get blamed for something that the boys did.

James looked back, sharing a look with Sirius that Olivia couldn't decipher. They were on the first floor now, past a hallway filled with suits of armor. James said something to Sirius, but Olivia didn't hear him. She stopped abruptly, and the cloak nearly slipped off of James before he yelped and backtracked.

"Oi, 'Livia, what're you doing?" He complained in a loud whisper.

Olivia scanned the hallway, listening for any approaching footsteps—or any prowling cats—and then threw the cloak off so she could step towards the humongous fruit bowl oil painting. Squinting at the fruits, she deemed it to be completely stationary.

There was obviously something special about this painting. Every other painting she'd seen in the castle featured some sort of living, moving creature. The canvas was large, depicting a handful of grapes, an apple, pear, orange and a few bananas. Nothing moved, though, so Olivia carefully stuck out a hand, touching the smooth surface of the rim of the bowl.

Nothing.

The painting was so large that she couldn't hope to reach the apple or the bananas, but the pear and grapes were at eye-level, and she let her hand trail across the picture. Behind her, she could hear the boys objecting, swearing, and whispering if she was mad. Olivia willfully ignored them, and her hand froze in place over the pear when it giggled loudly at her touch.

Leaping away from the painting, Olivia watched, amazed, as an ornately gilded handle appeared on the pear. She gazed at it for a moment, her mouth open in shock.

"'Livia, what in Merlin's name are you doing with that pear?" Sirius demanded. Olivia realized that she was blocking the handle from their view. With a grin—that felt more like a smirk—she stepped away from the painting, looking at the boys triumphantly.

"I think... I tickled it," she explained, gesturing at the handle, "and then the handle appeared. Now who's coming with me?"

Sirius shook his head and scoffed, smiling a little at her antics. "You're mad!" he exclaimed.

But Remus and James were grinning in appreciation, and followed her towards the painting. Sirius watched them in disbelief. "You're _all_ mad!"

Olivia watched Sirius, challenging his with her eyes. She turned the handle.

The three of them entered a brightly lit room and were almost immediately accosted by droves of tiny, wrinkly creatures with large eyes and long, pointed ears. They were all different shades of grey, and all wore the same little towel stamped with the Hogwarts seal.

"Miss and Misters! You should not be in here! Come, have some breakfast, Creeny will bring you some!" This declaration was followed by many other exclamations of food, and they were ushered inside.

Olivia turned back to Sirius, who looked baffled. She waved, motioning for him to follow, and he did so, albeit unwillingly. "I don't know _what_ gave you the idea that tickling a pear would get us anywhere," he muttered, swiping a croissant form a platter being thrust towards him.

"Don't underestimate me, Sirius!" Olivia admonished him, grinning at the elves as she introduced herself. "It worked, didn't it?"

Sirius didn't respond to that. He watched the dozens of House Elves around them, and shook his head. "I still think you're mad, 'Livia. Pass the jam, will you?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, but passed him the strawberry jam nonetheless. Sirius seemed quite content with his food, now.

A glance at Remus and James told her that, in fact, all the boys had forgotten their plans to sabotage the Slytherins and were eating with relentless gusto. Olivia chuckled to herself, and thanked Creeny for the chocolate chip muffin the elf offered. No sabotaging, no sneaking around… Olivia thought that it was shaping up to be a wonderful Saturday.

* * *

**I'm thinking maybe one more chapter of Year 1 before I skip ahead. The real plot doesn't start to come in until year 3.**


	8. To Be a Marauder

**I was think that we needed some moments from first year, so here's a couple. **

* * *

The portrait hole burst open at midnight, and four small Gryffindors spilled into the common room, caught between laughing hysterically and trying to keep a low profile. James was grinning wildly, his glasses askew and he clutched at his side. Sirius was beside him, stuffing his knuckles into his mouth to prevent his own guffaws from escaping and elbowing James to get him to shut up. Peter looked the most serious, and his chuckles were more out of nervousness than humor—Remus was nudging his side playfully to get him to lighten up.

"Shhh—no, no, stop!" Sirius laughed just from seeing the knowing look on James's face. "Shh, you'll wake someone—"

Olivia rose from her position on the couch, clutching a Potions textbook, and glared blearily at the boys. "Bit late for that," she muttered quietly, but loud enough for the boys to notice her. She pressed a finger to her lips before any of them could speak, and pointed to Lily's prone figure, curled up beside a large Charms textbook.

"Er… evening, 'Livia." Peter squeaked out, his watery blue eyes darting around. He was blinking too much. "Sorry we woke you."

"What did you do?" She was tired, and decided it was best to get straight to the point. The boys didn't answer, and Olivia stared at them. They all seemed to have their hands shoved in their pockets. There was no smell of dungbombs from them, nor had she heard of anything happening to the Slytherins.

She narrowed her eyes at the boys when none of them looked willing to speak. "What did you steal?" she asked them suspiciously. It had to be theft; anything else, and there would have been a reaction to it by now. Plus, there was obviously something in their hands.

James sighed in exasperation, pulling his hands out and dumping the contents of his pocket onto the carpet in front of the fireplace. Olivia was shocked to see miniature chairs and tables; they looked like the furniture of a Muggle girl's dollhouse. Sirius, Remus and Peter followed, dumping more dollhouse items onto the ground.

Before she asked where they could have possibly taken such items, she remembered their Transfiguration class this week. They had learned the Enlargement and Reduction spells, but had only practiced making a frog the size of a snail and back. Carefully, Olivia picked one of the armchairs from the haphazard pile, and pointed her wand at it.

_"Engorgio."_

The Armchair easily swelled, almost to its original size before Olivia cut off the spell. It was dark green with a silver seal stitched onto it; the furniture was from the Slytherin common room.

"This is beyond what we learned in Transfiguration," Olivia realized. She turned to them with an accusatory look. "You four have been holding out on me. You know, if you used this spell _in class_, when McGonagall _asked_ James to, we could've gotten House points!"

The four of them looked at her, awestruck. Peter was the one to voice their thoughts. "So… so you're not mad at us?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Olivia huffed. "Of course I'm mad at you! You're all so engrossed in this prank war—look at you, you're—you're _marauding_ in the middle of the night, when I _know_ you're all much smarter than you let on—just for kicks!"

She looked at them sternly, hoping they understood what she was saying. Didn't they see how much potential they had? And they wasted it on pranks!

"Just for kicks?" James was aghast. "This is for Gryffindor!"

Peter just scratched his head confusedly. "Er—what does 'marauding' mean?" he asked sheepishly. Sirius's eyes seemed to brighten, and he slung an arm around Peter.

"It means looting, but… nice word choice there, 'Livia—_marauding._" The gleam in Sirius's eyes was far too devious for Olivia's liking. It was almost Slytherin. Sirius nudged Remus and James. "Didn't I say we needed a name? Think about it—the _Marauders_—what a perfect name to be remembered by."

The boys seemed to be seriously contemplating this name. Olivia shook her head. "What in the _world_ are you talking about? Who in their right mind would call you four idiots the _Marauders?" _

Within a week, the school was buzzing with rumors and gossip about the exploits of the four Marauders, and Olivia felt a strong urge to band her head against a table.

* * *

(Some time later)

Olivia was stricken. Her palms were unnaturally sweaty; her blue eyes darted around, looking for people that she knew she wouldn't see. Trying not to let her hands shake, Olivia pushed dark brown hair out of her eyes, but seeing the state of her hands just worried her more.

Did Evelyn have a freckle on her right hand or left hand? Olivia couldn't remember! What if someone called her out as a fraud? What if Filch's cat started glaring at her again?

"Merlin, 'Liv, you're shaking," someone whispered, their mouth just below her ear. She nearly jumped in fright, but was able to reign in her terror so she didn't whirl around, looking for the speaker—she wouldn't find him, anyway.

"_Shut it, James!" _Remus scolded him, elbowing James. Olivia assumed that James had been elbowed, judging by the grunting noise he made and the muffled curse. _"You're doing fine, 'Livia," _Remus murmured to her. "_Just relax._"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Olivia muttered to the boys. The 'Marauders' as the school had dubbed them—or rather, Sirius had dubbed them and the students just followed—were trying to buy Butterbeer. Well, they were completely content with stealing some from the Three Broomsticks, but Peter had made the mistake of mentioning this to Olivia and she had wholeheartedly disapproved of nicking drinks from a completely innocent establishment.

Then, when the boys had made it clear that they were going to have Butterbeer one way or another, Olivia had made the mistake of offering to help them legally obtain a case for themselves, even when first years weren't allowed into Hogsmeade. Apparently the boys had it all figured out; a secret passage through a statue that would take them directly into Honeydukes, using James's cloak to sneak by students and teachers, and nicking a case or two from Madame Rosmerta, the bartender at the Three Broomsticks.

But, since Olivia could morph into someone, all they needed was to follow her out and instruct her when they were in Hogsmeade. It was December, but there hadn't been any recent snowfall, so their footprints wouldn't follow Olivia around as she concealed herself as Evelyn (Evie never went to Hogsmeade, so there was no chance of running into herself). If they had tried to do this in September, it would have failed miserably; since then, Olivia had been able to practice her morphs freely, and since Evelyn already looked similar to Olivia and Olivia knew a lot about Evelyn's mannerisms, she was pretty confident about her cover.

Except right now, in the middle of the Three Broomsticks with Madame Rosmerta coming towards her. _"Blimey, she's _hot." Sirius breathed next to her. Olivia took a chance and shifted to her right; correctly squishing Sirius's foot. He hissed in pain just as Rosmerta came into hearing range. She looked around confusedly, trying to find the source of the sound but finding nothing among the busy crowd.

Rosmerta's pretty brown eyes landed on Olivia, and she smiled kindly at her. "What can I get for you, sweetheart?"

_"She called me sweetheart—ow!"_

Olivia willfully ignored Sirius's voice behind her, and returned Rosmerta's smile. "Good evening, I wanted a case of Butterbeer… d'you think they'll let me bring it into the castle, or will we have to drink it here?" She asked innocently, gesturing behind her as if there was a group of friends waiting for Olivia (which wasn't a lie, exactly).

Rosmerta gave her a sympathetic look, shaking her head. "Sorry darling, but I hear Filch's pretty uptight about the rules." Olivia nodded in understanding, taking out the coin pouch James had given her. Rosmerta bit her ruby red lip, looking around the bar before smiling deviously.

_"I can't wait to meet her for real—Merlin, I swear, Potter…"_

"Tell you what—I'll just shrink down a case, just enlarge it once you get back." Olivia beamed at Rosmerta, relieved and pleased with the way things were going. Rosmerta covertly handed her a case of Butterbeer, shrunken to the size of a velvet jewelry box.

Olivia paid Madame Rosmerta, thanking her over and over again. The bartender just smiled and winked at her. "Thank you!" she called once more.

Back at the castle James whipped off the cloak, revealing the four Marauders looking very excited. "'Livia, you're a natural!" James complimented her, gazing at Olivia in admiration.

Olivia quickly shrunk down to her normal height and appearance, glancing around the corner because she was just certain that Evelyn would appear around the corner… When her Ravenclaw sister did not appear, Olivia sighed, and allowed herself a small grin. "A natural at what, James?"

"A natural Marauder, of course!" he exclaimed as they walked towards the portrait hole.

Confused, Olivia pointed out, "I didn't steal anything, you paid for that stuff."

Remus grinned at her and explained. "He means you're one of us—tricking Filch, getting Rosmerta to sneak Butterbeer into the castle… you're a _Marauder_." Olivia opened her mouth to protest, but Remus just raised an eyebrow in challenge, staring at her with his yellowy eyes.

And Olivia realized that he had a point.

"Agrippa," Peter interrupted, opening the portrait door to the common room.

Sighing, Olivia turned to her fellow Marauders. "You're right, Remus—I think I need a Butterbeer to wrap my head around this." She grinned widely at the boys, and turned towards the staircase into the boys' dormitory. Frank was in the library, and they would have the room to themselves. "Who's coming?"

James was the first to get his jaw off the floor, and quickly asked, "Why can't we go into the girls' dorm and you can go into ours?"

"I believe the Founders thought that girls were more responsible than boys—and I'm pretty sure Lily hates your guts right now, James, so you don't want to go in there." Olivia called out to them, continuing up the stairs. Remus and Sirius caught up to her first, opening the door to their dorm while James spluttered in confusion as to why Lily Evans, the nicest girl in Gryffindor, (they didn't count Dorcas because she was annoying) was upset with him.

"What? What did _I_ do to _Evans?_ Are you sure, 'Liv?"

Olivia flopped down on the first bed she saw, ignoring James for the moment. When she glanced up, she saw that Remus was standing next to the bed, scratching his head and looking awkward. She sat up, smiling apologetically at Remus for taking up his entire bed.

"She found out that you've been picking on Sev—possibly all of you, actually, but she seems to hate James in particular for the _nickname_." Olivia didn't look up at James, but took out the case of Butterbeers and cast an _Engorgio_ on it.

"Who's Sev—oh, you mean _Snivellous, _don't you?" Olivia stared at Sirius, who was sneering slightly. Did they all call Severus that? It was completely uncalled for.

Appalled, Olivia looked at Remus to see his reaction. He wouldn't look at her, grabbing a Butterbeer and opening it without a word. The other boys followed. She'd seen the Marauders make faces at Severus, and they had pulled pranks on him, just like they did to most Slytherins, but Olivia hadn't known the extent of it.

"So it's all of you, then?" she summarized angrily. "All of you pick on him? No wonder Sev hates Gryffindor. Four against one—that's hardly fair!" She scowled at Peter, who chose to gulp down Butterbeer instead of defend themselves. Remus just looked at the ground.

"It's not like he doesn't deserve it—he fights dirty, 'Livia," James responded.

Sirius nodded. "Snivellous is a greasy git—I don't know why Evans hangs out with him."

"I don't know why I hang out with you guys, then!" Olivia cried, her Butterbeer all but forgotten. "You're first years—what's this nonsense about fighting dirty? Are you in a war? And Severus is smarter than all of you put together!"

At least Remus and Peter look a little ashamed of themselves. James and Sirius seemed to be ignoring her. Olivia took a deep breath, trying not to let her frustration show. Severus was always decent to her. Never friendly in the slightest, but he made an agreeable Potions partner, and was willing to have an intelligent conversation with her about the properties of Monkshood when no one else could keep up with her.

She didn't like bullies. Her blood was boiling at the thought. The Marauders were a her friends; they were alright once you got past their silliness, but Olivia would _not_ overlook what they did to Severus now that she knew that it was probably all true. She couldn't overlook that even Remus, who always seemed fair and kind, was indifferent.

Making an executive decision, Olivia pointed her wand at the remaining Butterbeers, and shrunk them back down. "Oi, what're you doing?" James immediately protested. When she scooped up the case and stuffed it into her pocket, James pointed out, "I paid for that, you know."

If she hadn't known James better, Olivia would have given the case back; but it just so happened that Olivia knew that James could care less about his family's money, and was only saying that to make her give it back. She squared her shoulders and glared at James as she stood up. "Try to replace this case and I _will_ tell McGonagall."

The boys gaped at her like she was a traitor. "I will _never_ be a Marauder if all you guys do is _bully_ students," Olivia declared. For the briefest moment, she looked at Remus and instead of feeling angry, Olivia just felt horribly disappointed.

She whirled around and left the room, slamming the door on her way out.

* * *

**Well, right now Olivia seems to only be talking to all four Marauders at once; maybe I need some moments for one-on-one conversations between Olivia and other students. One more chapter of first year, then!**


	9. Marauders (Part II)

"_Shite_."

Remus wasn't one to curse out loud for no reason, so his friends had to realize that the situation was more serious than they first thought. Peter shared an uncomfortable look with Sirius and James, meekly sipping on his butterbeer. Remus did as well, but it was more for the warmth that spread through his chest from the drink than to avoid speaking.

He wished that Olivia had taken a drink before she'd stormed off; the Metamorphmagus wasn't particularly uptight, but maybe she wouldn't have gotten so upset if she'd been more relaxed. And he never got to see her expression after taking a sip. All four of them had tasted butterbeer before, but he suspected that it was something new for Olivia (though she hadn't said so).

"She has a point," Peter acknowledged reluctantly. "Four on one."

James snorted into his drink, but he looked decidedly doubtful. "He's been insulting me since the day I met him-the greasy hit had it coming."

Remus stared at the door, frowning. He didn't want Olivia to think he was a bully. James, Sirius and Peter were his best friends-his only friends. As much as he disapproved of what they did together, there was no way that Remus cared more about the safety of Severus Snape than his friendship with his fellow Marauders. For the first time... For the first time since he was attacked, Remus felt like he belonged.

And then there was Olivia, who apparently _liked_ to hang out with them. Liked to hang out with _him_, because she was his friend. She was brilliant and clever and the fact that she was a Metamorphmagus just made that much more interesting.

Suddenly, Remus realized that he couldn't stand that Olivia was angry with them. He stood up and left the dorm, hoping to catch her before she disappeared into the girls' dormitory.

As he stepped into the common room, his eyes caught a glimpse of caramel hair whip around and vanish as Olivia started up the girls' staircase. "Wait!" He quickened his pace, but when he got to the edge of the staircase Olivia had already started her ascent, and he couldn't see her around the curve of the winding stairs.

Forgetting where he was going, Remus followed her up. He got about four steps up, and then a shrill alarm was set off. The stairs shifted into a slick ramp just as Remus raised a foot to take a fifth step, and he immediately fell, knocking his elbow against the railing as he tumbled down.

He almost missed the shriek of surprise coming from the stairs above him, but Remus most certainly did not miss the warm body that landed lightly on top of him. There was a groan from above him, and Remus opened his eyes to the sight of brown hair splayed all over.

Red-faced and still determined to apologize, Remus gently separated himself from Olivia and helped her to her feet. She seemed to accept his hand without a second thought, and struggle to regain her frosty disposition once she looked Remus in the eye.

"Merlin, 'Livia, we have to stop meeting like this," Remus told her in a dramatic whisper. It was enough to send her over the edge.

With tear-filled eyes and her mouth twisted into a slowly vanishing frown, Olivia burst into laughter than had Remus joining her within seconds. Soon, her hair was bright yellow and fell in pretty waves; Remus took this as a good sign.

"'Livia, I'm sorry. I-I don't like it when you're upset, and I don't want you to think I'm a bully, because I'm not." Remus yearned to explain everything to her; to confess his own shortcomings and simply tell Olivia that he couldn't bear the thought of losing the friendship he had with James, Sirius and Peter.

Olivia was staring at him, and he knew she was expecting him to speak. But telling her of that weakness would lead to telling her _why_ he was so afraid of losing his friends.

And Remus just couldn't tell her.

* * *

**My apologies for this awkward, brief, unfinished little moment from Remus's POV. **

**What can I say? I had an idea, but I'm paralyzingly lazy about doing something about it. **


End file.
